His daughter's happiness
by maritrish
Summary: Back in 1782, things were really diferent. Kelly is a McMahon who falls in love, but her father doesn't like it one bit. What happens when he tries to destroy his daughter's happiness? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A nineteen year-old Kelly was awake by one of her maids.

She was the daughter of Vincent Kennedy McMahon, who would do anything to have what he wants. And back then, what he wanted was power. He wanted power so much, he made his daughter Stephanie marry a King: King Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

And that's where this story begins: in Stephanie's wedding day.

"Miss, wake up" Kelly heard as she got up.

There was a knock on the door and Vince came in, already dressed.

"Father" She said as she bowed.

"You know today is Stephanie's day, but I gotta find you a husband." He said as he looked at her dress.

"I know." She said with her head down.

"And I got a letter from a very good friend of mine, he has a son and he's coming to Stephanie's wedding, so I'll try to arrange a marriage for you two."

Kelly wanted to cry, "How old is he?".

"He's 36, but he's a gentleman." Vince saw the shocked look on her daughter's face.

"36? Oh my god!"

"Don't worry sweetie, if he marries you, you'll be a queen."

"Get out!" She yelled pointing to the door.

"I only want what's best for you" he said leaving.

"Hurry, miss, we gotta get you ready" her maid, Anna, said.

She got ready and when she left the room, she heard someone crying.

That crying came from Stephanie's door. She knocked it and got in.

"Oh, come on, Steph, you'll be happy" she hugged her sister,

"Kel, please, help me run away from here." She cried.

"I can't, Steph, I'm sorry".

Stephanie looked at her and slowly dried her tears, "Looks like I'll just have to face my destiny."

"That's right. Now, I'm gonna help you get ready."

Two hours later, Stephanie was entering the carriage and Kelly was right after her.

"Kel, get in" her sister said.

"I'll be right back, I forgot something in my room" Kelly apologized as she ran inside the palace.

She got her purse and suddenly heard her father yell, "What do you mean he won't make it?"

Kelly got closer to the yelling scene and watched her father yell at the King.

"I told Kelly I would try to get them married and now he's not even here?" her father was angered.

Hearing the words "he's not even here" brought a sudden happiness to Kelly's heart.

"I better hurry" she thought to herself.

She ran to the carriage and her sister seemed to notice her happiness.

"You're happy to see me getting married?" Stephanie laughed.

"No! Dad told me that the King's son was coming to the wedding and dad said he was trying to get us together. But it seems that he didn't come." She said happily.

"That's great" Stephanie smiled, "Here we are".

They had arrived to the chapel.

Kelly looked at Stephanie, and saw how unhappy she was.

"Shane," she called her brother, "when you got married, were you this unhappy?"

He smiled, "Yeah, but I learnt how to love my wife".

They got in the chapel and Kelly saw her sister's soon-to-be husband.

He was smiling, probably to his friend Shane, who organized the wedding.

As they stopped, Kelly saw her cousin Eugene talking with a guy, she has never seen before. He was tall, thin, had brown short hair, and had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Is he a Prince?" she asked herself.

"Where are you looking at?" her mother Linda followed her gaze, "If you're asking yourself who that is, that's Prince Randy, the one I told about."

"You never told me anything about him" she said, still looking at him.

"I didn't? Well, he's King Bob's son." She told her now in-love daughter.

Kelly didn't say anything so her mother continued, "He's single, and he's looking for a wife right now".

"If only I could marry him" Kelly said, knowing that she probably had to marry the man her dad told her about earlier that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I met him a couple of weeks ago, and he's a fine young man" Linda continued.

Kelly finally woke up from her gaze, and started to pay attention to the ceremony.

Randy, who was still talking with Eugene, said, "I gotta find a wife"

"If you find a wife, you'll be king, right?" Eugene saw Kelly.

"Yeah, but I'm tired of all those women trying to win me up, just to be queens. I want a woman I really love" Randy said, following Eugene's gaze.

"Wow! Who's that?" Randy was surprised. He had never seen her, and already liked her.

"That's my cousin Kelly, daughter of Vince, the one who gets everything to get what he wants." Eugene smiled.

"I gotta meet her. You gotta introduce us" Randy said.

After the ceremony, everybody went to the lunch.

And after the lunch, Kelly went to the garden, and sat under a tree and landed her hear on the three trunk, thinking about Randy Orton.

"Hi, Kel!" she looked up and saw Eugene with Randy Orton.

"Hi!" she said not looking at Randy.

"Randy, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Randy." Eugene laughed.

She bowed.

"You don't have to bow" Randy said as he watched her sat again where she was.

"I'm used to bow to every man, except for Eugene, your majesty." she said.

"How do you know I'm a Prince?" he was surprised as he watched Eugene leave.

"I have my sources." She said.

He laughed, "What can you tell me about you?"

"Well, I'm 19, single…"

"How is that possible? Such a beautiful lady, single?" he was surprised again.

"My father is trying to get me a husband. He told that he was trying to arrange a marriage for me with a 36 year-old man." She laughed.

"I think I know who that 36 year-old man is. It's probably Dave Batista, the son of the King of Wales." Randy said.

"I don't wanna marry to be a queen, I wanna marry for love" she said, looking at the sky.

"Me too. My father is trying to get me a wife, too. But all the woman I met weren't that interesting. They were interested in being queens" Randy touched her hand.

Kelly felt an electricity with his touch and quickly got up, "I'm sorry, sir, I gotta go."

"Wait, when can I see you again?" he asked still holding her hand.

"I don't know." She simply answered.

"Please, tell me where you live, or where I can find you." He almost begged.

"Kelly!" someone yelled.

She turned around the three and saw her father, angry, looking for her. She turned around again, and saw Randy still looking at her.

"I gotta go." She told him.

She left him, behind the three and met her father.

"Where the hell were you, young lady?" he was really angry, "Your sister wants to say goodbye!"

She met her sister, hugged her, and then hugged Hunter.

"Hunter, take good care of my sister" she asked.

"I will, don't worry" he smiled.

The rest of the McMahon got back at their palace, and Shane stopped Kelly, before she got to her room.

"You know our family is the number one enemy of the Ortons" he said.

"What are you talking about?" she knew what he was talking about.

"I saw you with the Prince" he looked at her.

"So?"

"I'll have to tell Dad!"

"Please, don't tell him." She begged. Her father hated the Ortons because he thought he should be King instead of Bob Orton.

"Tell who about what?" they looked at the door and saw…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…their mother, Linda, looking at them.

"Nothing" Kelly swallowed hard.

"Ah, I'm going to my bedroom" Shane excused himself.

"You were talking about the Prince, weren't you?" Linda asked.

"No!" she lied.

"Don't lie to me, you know I like him. But, don't let your father know about this, or he will kick you out of the palace" Linda said, hugging him.

"Mother, came into my room, please" Kelly requested.

They entered the room, "Did you marry for love?".

Her mother looked at the floor, "No, I don't want the same thing to happen to you. It happened to Stephanie and it broke my heart".

"Did grandpa make you marry dad?"

"Yeah, he thought your dad would be the King instead of Orton." She answered.

"I'm going to sleep" Linda said, "Don't forget Trish is coming here tomorrow for you to go to the town".

"Ok, goodnight, mom!" she said as she thought about Randy.

In Randy's palace, Randy father was still trying to get Randy a wife.

There were women lined up as they whispered.

"How about that one?" Bob said pointing at a girl, but Randy wasn't paying attention.

"Son, wake up", Randy woke up from his thoughts, "You' ve been very strange since this afternoon."

"I'm just thinking about something!" Randy said as he decided if he should tell his father about Kelly or not.

"About what?", Bob asked, "A woman?"

"Yes. I met a young woman in Hunter's wedding" Randy smiled.

"And who is she?" Bob laughed.

"Well, she's Stephanie's sister, Kelly" Bob's smile turned into a mad expression.

"You mean the McMahon's daughter?" Randy nodded.

"Are you insane? We were almost in war with that family." Bob yelled, shaking him arm as a sing for all the women to leave.

"I don't care. She is so beautiful." Randy yelled as well, "She's just like her mother!"

"How do you know he mother?" Bob was red, with anger.

"Me and Hunter saw her and Stephanie in the town, buying dresses, and Hunter introduced us" He said, not even looking at Bob.

"I don't care, she's a McMahon," Bob yelled, "Now go to sleep, tomorrow we're going to the town to see if we can find you a wife".

Randy entered his room and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Kelly woke up and her maids helped her to get dressed.

She took breakfast and waited for Trish. Trish was her best friend since she was a child, and even though she was married to Christian, they kept in touch.

"Hey, Kel!" Trish said as the two girls hugged.

"Hi!" She said back.

"Are you ready? Let's go" Trish said as both woman got into the carriage.

"So, how was Stephanie's wedding?" Trish asked, playing with her dress.

"It was emotional, she wouldn't stop crying." Kelly said as she thought about Randy.

"But did you meet anyone?" Trish already knew about Kelly meeting Randy.

"Who told you I met Randy?" Kelly laughed.

"Your mother" Trish answered as they arrived the town.

After visiting a few shops, Kelly stopped at one.

"Look at that dress" She said as she saw a blue dress.

"It's beautiful" Trish said, "Buy it, Kel!"

"I can't! It's gotta be really expensive!" Kelly said still looking at the dress.

"What if I buy it for you?", a voice from behind the girls said as they turned around and we're shocked to see…

**Eheheh! I did it again! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edge, one of Trish's husband's best friend.

"What if I buy it for you?" he offered.

"I couldn't accept that, sir" Kelly politely said.

"Kelly, I saw a pair of shoes over there and I'm going to see the price. Excuse me" Trish excused herself leaving the two alone.

Meanwhile, Randy was already in the town with Bob and his best friend Chris Jericho.

"I'm gonna try to get you a girl" Bob said.

"Ok, father. We'll just stick around" They started to look at the women that were walking down the street.

"God, who's that?" Chris said noticing Trish.

"Trish Stratus, married to Christian" Randy laughed as his friend's face.

"What a waste! Hey, look at this: Edge in a women store"

"That's unique" Randy laughed.

His laugh was interrupted as he saw Kelly coming out with a blue dress.

"That's even hotter"

"That's Kelly" Randy couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Stephanie's sister?" Chris asked as Randy nodded.

Suddenly, a shot was heard and a man came running down the street ramp yelling "The King has been shot!"

The King (Jerry "The King" Lawler) was Bob Orton's brother.

"Oh my God, my uncle has been shot, I gotta go to the palace" Randy started running

Meanwhile in the store, Kelly heard the shot and saw Trish entering.

"The King has been shot"

"OH MY GOD!" Kelly yelled.

"I don't think he'll survive" Edge said.

"Don't say that" Trish asked.

"We must go to the palace" Trish said as Edge paid for the dress.

"Here, sweetie, take a black and a wedding dress, you'll need it"

Kelly didn't even listen and got out of the store.

"Take these three dresses to the palace" Edge said to the store maid.

"Yes, sir"

He got out of the store and got in his carriage.

"Take me to the palace" He ordered.

Back to the King's palace, Randy was waiting for updates, when his father came out of the King's room.

"How is he?" Randy asked.

"He's dead" Bob hugged his son "Randy, I need you to get married as fast as you can"

"Why?" Randy was confused.

"I'll the King until you get married. When you get married, you'll be the King of this village. And I'll be King of our village"

Randy nodded.

At the McMahon's palace, Kelly just heard the news.

"If you get married, you'll be queen" her father told her.

"Sir, Sir. Edge is here" the maid informed Vince.

"Kelly, sit down" Kelly obeyed her father as her father and Edge started talking.

"I'm here to ask permission to marry your daughter" Kelly was shocked.

"No!" Kelly yelled.

"Go to your room, now!" Vince ordered his daughter.

Kelly got in her room and locked herself. She heard a knock on the door and ignored it.

"Kel, it's Shane" She heard someone say.

She opened the door.

"I know what's happening and…" Shane started.

"I don't want to marry him" Kelly interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have any other choice" Shane continued as he saw tears coming down Kelly's face.

"You'll be happy. I promise" He hugged his sister as she cried on his chest.

**Should I continue? Read and Review, Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Randy fell asleep is his bed.

The morning after that, he decided to go to the McMahon's palace.

"Randy, how good to see you here" Linda said as she hugged him." Sit down, please"

He sitted and Linda served him a cup of tea.

"I came here to ask permission to marry your daughter Kelly" Randy said.

Kelly was walking down the stairs and was about to enter the living room when she heard Randy mention her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Randy, but she's already engaged. To Edge."

He looked at the floor and, in that moment, Kelly entered the living room.

"Kelly" Both Randy and Linda said.

"Mother, Sir." She said politely.

"Randy is here to ask your hand in marriage" Kelly's face lightened up.

"But since you're already engaged to Edge, I had to say no." Her face fell again.

Randy left and two weeks later announced his engagement to a woman named Samantha.

Kelly was in her room, crying, when her mother entered the room.

"I guess you heard the news" Linda said as Kelly laid on her bed, still crying.

"Don't worry, you'll be happy with Edge"

"Why does everyone say that? Doesn't anyone understand that I don't want to marry Edge?" Kelly yelled and ran out of her room.

She went to the garden and saw a carriage. Stephanie came out with his husband Hunter and hugged Kelly.

"Where's father?" Stephanie asked," Why are you crying?"

"I don't know where he is" Kelly said cleaning her tears.

"Stephanie, I'll go inside and I'll be right back" Hunter said smiling as he left them alone.

"I heard you're engaged to Edge," Kelly nodded, "I know you don't like him but…"

"Stephanie, I'm running away" Kelly interrupted.

"What? Are you sure?" Stephanie asked.

Kelly nodded, "I wanted to marry Randy, he came here two weeks ago and he asked mom to marry me"

"And what did she say?"

"She said since I was engaged to Edge, I couldn't marry him" Kelly cried.

"Kelly, I'm gonna help you. Hunter has some empty properties, and if you want to run the best place you can hide is there." Stephanie said.

"I want to live with you" Kelly said looking at Stephanie.

"I'll talk to Hunter about it"

"Thank you so much, Steph" Kelly kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Stephanie, are you ready to go?" Hunter came back.

"Yes. Goodbye, Kelly"

"Goodbye"

Randy and Samantha's wedding day quickly arrived and Kelly was invited, along with her family.

She was in her room, dressing the blue dress Edge bought her, when Edge knocked the door.

"Are you ready?" she heard him ask.

She got out of the room and he held his hand out.

She took his hand as they walked down the lobby.

Meanwhile, Randy was getting ready with Chris Jericho.

"Are you ready, man?" Jericho asked.

"If I could turn back time, I would ask Kelly to marry me the day I met her" Randy said, looking at himself in the mirror (I don't know if at that time there were mirrors).

"Let's go. Cheer up, you're getting married. And you'll be King" Jericho said as he patted Randy's shoulders.

Meanwhile, Kelly and Edge arrived the church.

"Let's sit over there" Edge said as he directed her.

A few minutes later, Randy enters the church and locks eyes with Kelly.

"What the hell is he looking at?" Edge asked angered.

"Come down, Edge" Kelly calmed him down and kissed him on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Stop looking at her" Bob ordered.

"I can't, she looks so beautiful in that dress" Randy said.

"There's Samantha" Bob said as Samantha crossed the church.

Kelly started to feel sick, and Edge noticed.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No" She answered.

"Let's go to the palace" He got up and helped her get up.

"She's leaving" Randy thought.

Bob saw the look on Randy's face as he mouthed "Don't you dare going after her"

"Randy, do you accept Samantha as your wife….?" The priest asked.

"I do" he said.

"Samantha, do you accept Randy as your husband…?"

"I do" She happily said.

The ceremony ended and Randy and Samantha went to their honeymoon.

"Randy, are you ok?" Samantha asked

"Yeah, I'm ok"

"I was thinking: it's our honeymoon, shouldn't we be, you know, make…"

"I know what you're thinking but not tonight" he said as he laid on the bed.

"Ok, but since weren't doing anything do you mind sleeping on the floor?" she sweetly asked.

Randy got up and instead of lying himself on the floor, he go out of the room and went to sleep in another room.

"God, I'm sure Kelly would let me sleep with her" he thought.

Meanwhile, Kelly and Edge were in her room.

"Mind if I spend here the night?" Edge asked.

"No"

"Hum, could you help me get the dress off?" She asked.

"Sure" He laughed.

He took her dress off and admired her body.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I can't for us to get married" he said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

She knew it was wrong, she loved Randy, but didn't protest as Edge laid her on the bed and putted himself on top of her.

He kissed her as she thought "Maybe I should try to be happy with Edge"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

She nodded as he continued.

The next morning, they woke up.

"I'm going to talk to your father for us to get married as soon as possible" he said.

"Ok, sir" she smiled

"Don't call me sir. Call me Edge" he said as he kissed her.

He left the room, and the maids helped her get dressed.´

She got out of the room and went to her mother's room.

"Why are you so happy?" her mother asked.

"We made love" she said.

"You and Edge? That's great!" she said.

"Yes, and I want to marry him as soon as possible" she said.

"I knew it. You are in love with him" Linda said as he hugged her.

"I'm going to the town. I'll be back at lunchtime" Kelly said as she ran out of the room.

"Whoa, sister, where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

"To the town. Want to come?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just warn Hunter" Stephanie said.

"Ok" Kelly jumped.

"So, why are you such in a good mood this morning?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm just happy with my life, that's all" Kelly said as Stephanie nodded.

They arrived the town and started to see some dresses.

Suddenly, Kelly saw Samantha and Randy in a store.

"I want this one. Oh, this one too. Oh my god, that one is absolutely amazing" Samantha pointed the dresses as Randy looked bored.

"Hey, Kelly, look at this dress" Stephanie said looking at a wedding dress "It's beautiful"

"Yeah, but I already have one. Edge bought it for me" Kelly smiled.

"We had lucky. We got two man that can give us whatever we want" Stephanie laughed.

"Yeah" Kelly said. _But I still want Randy!_, She thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kelly and Stephanie came back from the town and saw their father in the living room talking with Edge.

"Kelly, come here!" Vince ordered.

She obeyed.

"Edge asked me to marry you in two days." Vince said as Edge smiled.

Edge got up and hugged her "We will be very happy. I promise".

Kelly smiled back as he kissed her.

"Now, Kelly, you may go now" Vince said.

She left as they continued to talk.

"Where is she going to live?"

"I have a property near King Orton's palace, so we'll live there" Edge said.

"And how many sons do you want to have?"

"Two" Edge said happily "Vince, if you excuse I'm gonna inform Kelly about the details"

"Go" Vince said as Edge laughed and left the room…

Meanwhile…

"Samantha, I'm tired. Let's go back to the palace" Randy said.

"But I want this dress" Samantha whined.

"Look at the dresses I bought you today, that's enough. We're going back"

"No"

"I'm your husband, you must obey me" he said, enraged "Now, get in the carriage!"

She entered the carriage and stayed quiet all the time.

Three months passed and Kelly was two months pregnant.

She was already married to Edge and was happy, but still with a person on her mind all the time: Randy Orton.

"Kelly, come with me. I wanna take a walk in the town" Stephanie said.

"Ok" Kelly said as they walked down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" they turned and saw Edge looking at them.

"To the town" Stephanie said.

Edge stepped closer to his pregnant wife and touched her belly

"Son, don't give your mother a hard time" he said.

"Who said it's gonna be a boy?" Stephanie said as Kelly laughed.

"I want a boy" he said.

"I want a girl" Kelly said.

"We'll see that later. Have fun, here take some money and buy something for you" he said as he gave Kelly a few money.

"Ok" Kelly smiled.

"Hurry" Stephanie pulled Kelly's hand.

"Let's go in the carriage" Stephanie said.

"No, let's go on foot" Kelly said as she pulled Stephanie to go with her down the palace ramp.

"Kel, you're pregnant"

"And? It's not like I'm sick" Kelly started walking as Stephanie run after her.

"Ok, but if you get any pain, tell me, ok?"

"Ok"

They were already in town when Kelly felt a weak but disturbing pain on her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked as Kelly took a long breath.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Let's go" Kelly said before feeling another pain.

"Maybe we should go home" Stephanie said.

"No, I'm ok" Kelly said.

"You should listen to your sister" They heard a voice say from behind. They turned around and saw….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

…Randy, with Chris Jericho next to him.

"Sir" Both Stephanie and Kelly bowed.

"Come with me. I'll take you to the palace" Randy said taking her hand.

"Hey, Orton, what are you doing with my wife?" Randy turned around and saw Edge, red with anger.

"Hello to you too" Jericho said.

"Stay away from this, Jericho. This is between me and Orton" Edge looked at his wife "And you too, I knew it. I knew you would try to cheat on me"

"That's not true. She was having a pregnancy pain and I was helping her" Randy said as Kelly nodded.

"Is this true?" Edge stepped closer to Kelly.

"Yes" she nervously nodded as he putted his hand on her belly.

"We better go" Jericho said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Randy asked Kelly.

"Yes, thank you" she said as Edge continued to look enraged at Randy.

"Ok, bye, then" Randy was pulled by Jericho.

A week after that, Edge was getting out of the library when he saw, from the window, Kelly trying to leave.

"I'm sorry, but Sir. Edge had forbidden me to let you get out of the palace" the guard said as Kelly turned on her heel and entered the palace, looking for Edge.

When she found him, he was smiling profoundly.

"The guard doesn't allow me to go out" she said.

"Come with me" he pulled her hand leading her to their room.

They entered and she sat on bed.

After closing the door, Edge turned around and Kelly saw the love in his eyes disappear giving place to hate.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked not understanding the hate on his eyes.

"From now on, you'll live on this bedroom. No walks in the town, no shopping, no nothing. Was I clear?" he asked.

"Why are doing this?" she asked.

"WAS I CLEAR?" he yelled, what cause her to shiver.

"Yes, sir" she said as he got out of the room.

She heard the sound of him closing the door with a key.

"Wait, don't lock me here. NO!" she yelled after running and banging in the door.

"EGDE! AUGHHH" she yelled before feeling a strong pain on her stomach.

"Help! Help me" she cried before fainting on the floor.

"Kelly, are you ok?" Linda heard her daughter's screaming and decided to knock the door.

She tried to open the door and noticed it was locked.

"Kelly, open the door" Linda said but got no answer.

Linda decided to call her husband.

"What is it?" Vince asked.

"I heard Kelly screaming for help. I knocked the door and tried to walk in but it's locked" she explained.

"Kelly?" Vince knocked "Open the door"

Vince was about to continue when Edge arrived.

"Vince, what if she was sick?" Linda asked.

"What's wrong?" Edge asked, trying to disguise what he done.

"I heard her screaming and tried to see if she's ok but the door is locked" Linda said as a unsurprised expression came to Edge's face.

"I'll try to get in. you can you now" Edge smiled, fakely.

After they left, Edge unlocked the door and saw his wife fainted on the floor.

"Oh god" he said trying to wake her up.

After a few minutes, she finally woke up.

"Help" she said not noticing Edge was there with her.

"Don't you dare yell" He covered her mouth and saw fear on her eyes.

He started to caress her belly.

"You know, you're really dumb believing I was in love with you. I'm using to get what I want. And that's a baby boy" he laughed devilishly as tears ran down her face.

"Stop crying" he yelled as she couldn't help to let out even more tears.

"I said stop crying!" he yelled again and slapped her in the face.

She wasn't able to stop.

He pulled her up by the hair and pushed her to the bed.

The inevitable happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kelly couldn't believe she had married an evil man. Her husband had raped her, viciously and remorseless.

"Where's Kelly? I haven't seen her since yesterday" Linda said as Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to her room to see if she wants to go to the town for a while" Stephanie said.

Stephanie went to her sister's room and when tried to open the door, noticed it was locked.

"Kelly? Are you there?" Stephanie asked.

Kelly heard her sister and slowly got up from the bed.

"Steph? Help me! Edge has gone crazy" Kelly banged the door.

"Wait, I'll get Hunter and he'll unlock the door." Stephanie said as ran as fast as she could.

"Hunter! You have to come with me, please!" Stephanie pulled him to Kelly's room.

"It's locked" he said after trying.

Seeing how strong he was, he was able to open the door and get Kelly out of there.

"Why did he lock you?" Hunter asked as Kelly looked at her sister.

"I think I know" Stephanie said and explained.

"Was that the reason?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah" Kelly started crying "He raped me last night"

"Oh my god, Hunter, we have to get her out of here"

Kelly nodded and hugged both Stephanie and Hunter.

"I'm gonna help you get your things" Stephanie said as hunter stayed outside.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We're ready, let's go" Stephanie said as they looked at both sides trying to avoid Edge.

"Is the baby ok?" Hunter asked.

"I think so"

"Well, I have to take care of a few business. Get in our carriage and go home" Hunter said before kissing his wife and leaving.

They got in the carriage and quickly arrived Hunter's palace.

"You're the King's neighbours" Kelly said, looking at the Orton's palace.

"They coming to dinner tonight" Stephanie said as Kelly's face lit up.

"Kel, tell me exactly what happened last night" Stephanie said.

Kelly told her and suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Where's my wife?" Kelly heard Edge yell as a scared expression came to her face.

"Run to the Orton's palace and tell me what you told me" Stephanie said.

"But the King is Randy" Kelly said.

"That doesn't matter. Go!" Stephanie opened a secret door and saw Kelly leave.

"Open this door right now!" Edge yelled again, causing Stephanie to jump.

"I'm coming" Stephanie finally opened the door, only to be pushed by Edge wh started checking the house.

"What are you doing?"

"Where is my wife?" he asked, clearly enraged.

"I don't know" She lied.

"Don't lie. The guard told me you took her" Edge stepped closer "tell me where she is or thing are gonna get ugly for you"

"Who the hell do you think you are to threat my wife?" Hunter entered and looked at Edge.

"Where the hell is my wife?" Edge asked before seeing 4 guards entering the house.

"Take him" Hunter said as the guards arrested Edge.

"I'm gonna kill her" Edge yelled as Hunter closed the door.

"Where is she?" Hunter asked.

"I told her to go to the King's palace and tell him what happened" Stephanie said.

"Randy is the King, now" Hunter said.

"I know. Why do you think I send her there?" Stephanie laughed as Hunter smiled.

Meanwhile…

"I wanna talk with the King" Kelly told one of the guards as he opened the gate.

"Kelly, you're a dead woman. I'm gonna kill you" Kelly heard Edge scream as the guards took him to jail.

"Why is he arrested?" Kelly said trying to disguise.

"She raped his wife" Samantha walked down the ramp and accompanied Kelly.

"Oh" was all Kelly could say.

"Wait a minute, you're his wife" Samantha recognised Kelly.

"Yes" Kelly said.

"He raped you, oh my god. But what are you doing here?"

"My sister told me to tell the King about what happened"

"But since the King already knows you can leave now" Samantha said, changing her tone of voice.

"Samantha, is that the way to treat a maiden?" Randy asked as Samantha put a fake smile.

Samantha didn't answer as Randy looked at Kelly's stomach.

"Do excuse us?" Randy asked Samantha. She gave a quick glance at Kelly, finally leaving.

"Hunter told me what happened. I'm really sorry" Randy said as Kelly smiled.

"Now, I want to stay here" Randy said as Kelly nodded.

"Living here" Randy completed.

"I don't think your wife will agree with that" Kelly said.

"I don't care. I want you here, with me, I mean, us!" Randy said.

"OK, then"

He stepped closer and looked around, to make sure no one was watching them and kissed her sweetly on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She could fell his hand on her stomach.

"If only it was his baby, and not Edge's" she thought to herself.

Kelly had moved to Randy's palace and was now treated like a princess.

"So, you like living here?" Randy asked as she smiled.

"I'm loving this" she said "Thank you so much".

Suddenly, Samantha entered the room and hugged Randy.

"What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"I'm pregnant" she said as Kelly's face broke.

"Really?" Randy noticed Kelly's expression.

"Yes" Samantha answered.

"That's great" He lied.

"I know" Samantha jumped and left the room.

Kelly turned her back on Randy and sat on the bed.

"Kelly, I…" He started but she interrupted him.

"I think I should leave" she said.

"What? No! I mean you must stay here"

"Why? I'm safe now. Edge was arrested so I can go home" Kelly said "Besides I don't wanna bother you two"

"You're not bothering. You know what? Sometimes I wish that this child" He put his hand on her belly "was mine"

"Me too. But it's not" She said looking at the floor.

"I know but stay here, please" he touched her cheek "I can give you what you never got from Edge and that's love"

"You're married and so am I" She said getting away from him.

"So what?" he asked "I don't love Samantha and…"

"You don't love me? I'm the mother of your unborn child" Samantha said as she entered the room.

"That's not what I said" He said.

"Oh, maybe I'm left in this little romance. You know what? I don't wanna be married to you" She said and ran off.

"Samantha" he started running after her but stopped.

"Go. Go after her" Kelly said.

He looked at her and ran.

Kelly looked at her closet and took out all the dresses.

She got her bag and put all the dresses inside.

"Miss, where are you going?" Camille, her maid, asked.

"I'm going home. Camille, don't say a word about this"

"Ok, Miss. Do you want me to take your bag and go with you?" Camille asked.

"If you want to you can come" Kelly said as Camille got her bag and walked to the gates.

"Don't you like being here?" Camille asked "The King will be sad when he finds out you're going home"

"I don't wanna disturb anyone. I'm pregnant and so is Samantha. I thought I should leave them alone" Kelly said as they walked down the street.

"Miss, it would be better for you to go by carriage. Don't worry, the driver, Pierre, won't tell anything to the King" Camille said.

"Ok, then" they walked to Pierre and asked for a ride.

"To the McMahon's palace, please, Pierre" Camille asked.

He nodded and took them.

"So how long are you?" Camille asked, talking about the pregnancy.

"Almost 4 months" Kelly answered.

"It's going to be hard, specially when your husband is in jail" Camille said as Kelly looked through the window with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry"

"That's ok" Kelly said as the carriage passed the McMahon's palace gates.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Kelly? Are you ok?" Linda asked.

"Yes. Mother, I need to talk to you" Kelly said as both women sat down.

"Remember, a few months back when I was screaming and you came and my bedroom door was locked?"

Linda nodded.

"Edge locked me in my bedroom. He was jealous Randy and locked me" Kelly said.

Kelly continued telling her mother what happened.

_Flashback_

_After closing the door, Edge turned around and Kelly saw the love in his eyes disappear giving place to hate._

"_Is anything wrong?" she asked not understanding the hate on his eyes._

"_From now on, you'll live on this bedroom. No walks in the town, no shopping, no nothing. Was I clear?" he asked._

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked._

"_WAS I CLEAR?" he yelled, what cause her to shiver._

"_Yes, sir" she said as he got out of the room._

_She heard the sound of him closing the door with a key._

"_Wait, don't lock me here. NO!!!" she yelled after running and banging in the door._

"_EGDE!!! AUGHHH" she yelled before feeling a strong pain on her stomach._

"_Help! Help me!" she cried before fainting on the floor._

"Oh My God, what happened next?" Linda asked as Kelly continued.

_Flashback_

_After a few minutes, she finally woke up._

"_Help" she said not noticing Edge was there with her._

"_Don't you dare yell" He covered her mouth and saw fear on her eyes._

_He started to caress her belly._

"_You know, you're really dumb believing I was in love with you. I'm using to get what I want. And that's a baby boy" he laughed devilishly as tears ran down her face._

"_Stop crying" he yelled as she couldn't help to let out even more tears._

"_I said stop crying!" he yelled again and slapped her in the face._

_She wasn't able to stop._

_He pulled her up by the hair and pushed her to the bed._

_The inevitable happened._

"He raped you?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. But then…"

_Flashback_

_Stephanie went to her sister's room and when tried to open the door, noticed it was locked._

"_Kelly? Are you there?" Stephanie asked._

_Kelly heard her sister and slowly got up from the bed._

"_Steph? Help me! Edge has gone crazy" Kelly banged the door._

"_Wait, I'll get Hunter and he'll unlock the door." Stephanie said as ran as fast as she could._

"_Hunter! You have to come with me, please!" Stephanie pulled him to Kelly's room._

"_It's locked" he said after trying._

_Seeing how strong he was, he was able to open the door and get Kelly out of there._

"_Why did he lock you?" Hunter asked as Kelly looked at her sister._

"_I think I know" Stephanie said and explained._

"_Was that the reason?" Hunter asked._

"_Yeah" Kelly started crying "He raped me last night"_

"_Oh my god, Hunter, we have to get her out of here"_

_Kelly nodded and hugged both Stephanie and Hunter._

"_I'm gonna help you get your things" Stephanie said as Hunter stayed outside._

"Mother, can't I ask an annulment of the marriage?" Kelly said, as tears went down her face as she remembered what happened between her and her husband.

"I don't know. Legally, you can, but I don't thing your father will aloud it" Linda said.

"Of course I won't aloud it" Vince said entering the room.

Kelly looked at her mother.

"Did you hear all the conversation?" Linda asked her husband.

"I just heard her saying that she wants an annulment" Vince said.

As her parents argued, Kelly thought about how weak she was, she had to ask her parents permission to do the right thing.

"She won't get an annulment and that's it" Vince yelled.

"Says who? I'm tired of you saying what I should or shouldn't do. It's my life and I'll do what I want even if it takes to get out of this house" Kelly yelled and passed by her stunning father, leaving the room.

"Do you like me now?" Kelly thought to herself.


End file.
